You Shouldn't Kiss Me
by smm
Summary: Song fic, RavenBB pairing. Nice fluffiness. Please R&R Thanks :


You Shouldn't Kiss Me

Author's notes: Song fic. Mostly just a sweet little bit of BB/Rae fluff. Most likely, the people are out of character, and the song would probably fit better with Starfire and Robin, but this is my first song fic. I now invite you to enjoy the completely random fluffy BB/Rae-ness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or this song. Toby Keith owns the song "You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This"

* * *

Raven hated being here. It was demeaning to be dressed up like a doll for the whole world to see. She had tried to convince Starfire to let her stay home, but Starfire said that the invitation was for all of the Titans and it would have been rude to not come. Raven sat at a table off to the side of the dance floor and watched the scene with her arms crossed. There were thousands of people at Wayne Enterprise's Yule Ball, and all of them were dancing around happily with their partners. She was sitting alone. Raven could easily pick out each of the Titans from where she sat. Robin and Starfire were dancing off to the side, and Cyborg was talking up some girl at the refreshment table. It took her a moment to find Beast Boy and his date. They were dancing to the loud music rather wildly, and Raven couldn't help but note that Terra was a horrible dancer. 'I could do better, and I don't dance.' She thought to herself. Inwardly, she silently wished she did have someone to dance with; it would have made the evening go a little faster.  
  
Suddenly, the loud song was replaced with a much quieter song. A slow dance. Raven realized that she'd lost sight of Beast Boy and Terra. She was looking for them with a little more urgency than she realized. She leaned forward in her seat looking for them, or maybe just him. As she leaned forward, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look. It was Beast Boy. He offered his hand out to her. "You wanna dance?" he asked. "Where's Terra?" Raven asked, trying to hide her disgust for the girl.  
  
"She went to the bathroom. You wanna dance?"  
  
"Raven looked at him for a moment. He couldn't be serious. Of course he knew that she didn't dance. "I don't dance."  
  
"Oh, come on Rae. You haven't moved all night. I've seen you watching everybody dance and I know you want to."  
  
"No." She replied shortly. She did want to dance, but not with him. What if Terra came back and thought they were together? Raven inwardly smiled. She wouldn't completely mind Terra thinking that...no! It would be wrong and it wouldn't be true.  
  
"Please Raven. I really want to dance. If you won't dance for yourself, will you at least dance for me? Pllleeeaaassse." Beast Boy said. His voice getting a little whiny.  
  
"All right, but after this you have to leave me alone." Raven said as she tenderly took his hand. Suddenly, she was hearing the music,  
  
_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time  
_  
He was holding her close. Very close. She could smell his cologne, and feel his breath on her face. She was barely breathing, and she was wondering if her heart had stopped beating. He seemed different. More in control. He was guiding her effortlessly around the floor. And the music played on,  
  
_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_  
  
Raven's head had some how found its way to his shoulder, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. It was so peaceful; he could hardly believe that this was Raven. She seemed different. Like she was in tranced by the music. He felt a little spellbound as well. And he began listening to the words,  
  
_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around  
_  
Life seemed to be standing still. The entire room seemed like it was watching them, but amidst it all, Beast Boy continued to guide her around the floor. Life was standing still, but they were still moving, spinning in a dream world all their own. And the music continued to play,  
  
_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do maybe kiss me again_  
  
Now the entire room really was watching them. They all had stopped dancing, and everyone was looking at this pair in the middle of the floor. Beast Boy barely noticed any of them. The only one that mattered was in his arms. He could feel her slender body under his hands. He knew what the others were staring at. He knew that they were dancing on air.  
  
_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were having the same thoughts; neither wanted the song to end. They just wanted to go around and around forever. They wanted to be lost on the dance floor. Raven pulled her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She couldn't pull away as his face came closer and the song played on,  
  
_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_  
  
His face was so close to hers now she could feel his breath on her lips. Closer and closer, until she felt his lips touch hers. "We're just friends" she tried to make herself think, but the thought wouldn't stay in her head. Her every thought and emotion was overflowing with his kiss. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. All she could do was kiss back while the music faded into the night.  
  
_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again _

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. Please review, so that I may do better song fics in the future, thanks!


End file.
